Somewhere only we know
by poisonousKoolaid
Summary: Jake has been getting home later and later each night and Dirk knows exactly why, to see her (Jane). Dirk passes out drunk every night and has been destroying himself since he found out. The two are barely able to keep it together and are in all honestly falling apart. This could very well be the end for them.


**I'm finally back guys this time with a DirkJake angsty fic.**

**Song: Somewhere Only We Know by Keane**

_I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the Earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete_.

Dirk Strider had fallen asleep wasted on the couch, waiting for his best friend and current lover to get home. Jake was making it a habit of coming home very late and Dirk himself had picked up smoking and drinking. Jake would always enter the house in the lonely hours of the early morning and tonight was no different, the clock read 2:00 A.M.. The TV in their living room was currently blaring some rerun cop show, Illuminating Dirk's sleeping form.

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

Jake was always absent when Dirk needed him the most, but Jake had to "work". Dirk knew, he just knew what he was really doing. He was too weak to do anything about it other than drink. Honestly, Jake was all he had left. He was slowly losing his friends and even himself. No one was here to tell him to get his shit together, not than anyone ever was. Except Jake, he _used_ to. Dirk had so many plans for Jake, he's loved him for so long and would continue to until the day he dies. Jake was the one for him, clearly he was not the one Jake thought of spending the rest of his life with. No, he wanted to be with _her._

_I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Nothing felt right and everything was broken. As the clock changed and read 2:45 A.M. Jake opened and closed the door quietly behind him. He wanted to sneak into bed with Dirk but these nights never seemed to go the way either of them wanted it to. He heard and saw the TV's bright light in the living room. He made is way over to Dirk's sleeping form and turned off the TV.

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

Dirk stirred and lifted his head off of the arm of the couch. He sleepily looked around before his eyes landed on Jake. "Look who finly decidad to show up." Dirk slurred. Jake's eyes met the half empty bottle of Vodka and sighed heavily. "C'mon Dirk, lets get you to bed."

_And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know?_

Dirk shook his head and stood up on his own, he began to sway. The blonde decided to make the journey to his and Jake's room by himself. He began to stumble into things and almost fell over a few times, clearly intoxicated. Jake ran up behind him an scooped him into his arms, it wasn't as easy as it sounds. Dirk flailed a bit and tried to argue with him about being able to do it on his own, he couldn't.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

Jake sighed and put his arm around Dirk's waist, leading him into the room. Dirk finally stopped fighting him and allowed him to. Jake let him go once he was near enough to the bed not to fall down. Jake slipped his clothes off and turned off the light in the room.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go, t__alk about it somewhere only we know? __This could be the end of everything. __So why don't we go? __So why don't we go? Ah-ah-ah. Ah-ah-ah._

Dirk was the first one to lay down. He practically crawled into the bed and hid himself under the covers. Jake quietly made his way over to the bed as if he'd startle Dirk with quick movements. He hated this, being careful or else he'd set Dirk off. He was already starting to destroy himself. Jake, despite his faults, never wanted to see Dirk hurt himself but that's all he'd been doing.

_This could be the end of everything. __So why don't we go s__omewhere only we know? __Somewhere only we know? __Somewhere only we know?_

Dirk poked his head out from under the covers. "Jake?" He said quietly, his voice so hollow in the darkness. "Yeah?" Jake asked him. "Can you juss c'mere?" Dirk slurred opening his arms out for Jake to enter. "Juss c'mere and tells me is gonna be m'kay." Jake nodded slowly and carefully slid over to his boyfriend. Dirk slid his arms around Jake and laid his head on his chest. Their legs tangled naturally, almost how they used to be. Almost. Their relationship was falling apart, Dirk was falling apart and Jake was following after him just seeing his condition. Their love was beyond anything either of them could comprehend. They were like soul mates that would always return to one another in their next life but be doomed to drown in their own misery. Each boy would rather be miserable with the other than lonesome without.

**Honestly I don't know how this turned out so review maybe? I might continue this as a regular fic or a song fic idk lemme know if you want me too.**

**-pK**


End file.
